


Back in his arms

by uwuvxbes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuvxbes/pseuds/uwuvxbes
Summary: Where Jisung refuses to go back home early until Jaemin is there.





	Back in his arms

It’s already midnight.

 

Everyone should be asleep by now, but in the practice room of a quiet building, only one boy remains.

 

The tapping of his shoes echoes throughout the place, making the ground tremble because of his harsh stomps. The mirrors reflect the scrawny tall figure dancing beautifully in front of it. Despite the sharp steps, the way he moves is light and delicate. If there’s an audience, he would impress them effortlessly.

 

Once the song ends, the boy tumbles down onto the floor. He lies on his back, staring at the ceiling as he considers his next action—scrunching his nose as a sign of being overwhelmed with thoughts. He knows the older members wouldn’t let off if he comes back late as usual, especially when Taeyong specifically told him to go home the minute his training finish. He reckons that the leader would have noticed him missing by now, but the desire of practising more doesn’t subside.

 

He has to thank the stuff representatives of the entertainment. Although his working period shouldn’t be over 10pm because he’s still a minor and worse, the youngest member of the group, the company doesn’t count it as part of his job as he is the one craving to do more. As the main dancer, he should do well. Maybe even better than the rest.

 

He sighs, rolling over to his side while fishing out his phone from his bag beside him. The screen lights up and his expression softens almost instantly as he looks at the wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Jaemin when they went out together without their members for the first time.

 

He laughs heartedly at the memory, hugging the phone close to his chest.

 

Before, Jaemin had wanted to hang out with the younger. He had thrown many hints at the latter, but he was just too oblivious to getting it. So eventually, Jaemin gave up. He admitted on their first date. In contrast to his expectations, when the rest of the members didn’t want to watch a movie with him as they were busy or lazy, Jisung volunteered.

 

If you were to ask Jisung why he did it when he has been expressing his distaste for the older’s affections for him and going with him would be so much worse, he wouldn’t have an answer too.

 

On their movie night, Jaemin tried his best to make Jisung comfortable—he could just sense it. He kept quiet and accepted his treatment with no complaints, so that’s how Jaemin gained the confidence to flirt with him. Jisung was still unfazed, but Jaemin should have known he wasn’t being rejected entirely.

 

Jisung had realised his feelings for him on that same day. Rejecting him was the only way for him not to get flustered in the middle of the movie and embarrass himself.

 

Unconsciously, a groan slips from his lips. He misses him a lot. Jaemin is busy with his drama so he has been coming back later than normal. That’s the reason Jisung dislikes going back home straight after official practice. He hates coming back to an empty room without Jaemin. So he only heads back when Jeno reports Jaemin is home.

 

A knock on the door breaks his reverie. He sits up, remembering to catch his phone that slides down his chest as he looks over at the door.

 

The person he has been wanting to see appears behind the door.

 

Nothing beats the grin on his face as he rises to his feet and tackles the latter—who was cackling away. He feels arms tightening around his waist, hands ruffling his hair and a kiss planted on his forehead.

 

He misses this familiarity. He’s glad everything is finally falling back into place.

 

His Jaemin is _back with him_.

 

“Hyung,” he calls lovingly, clarifying if it’s real.

 

Jaemin attempts to sit up, holding Jisung as tight as before, not wanting to break his back.

 

He strokes his hair, showering his temples with kisses as Jisung giggles contently.

 

“I’m here, baby. Sorry for being away for a long time. I filmed the last episode just today. It thrilled me to see you, but when I came back to an empty room, I immediately knew you were here.”

 

Jisung chuckles into the crook of his neck. “As long as you’re here now.”

 

“You know, when I went back home. I finally understood why you had been staying here till I was back. It was lonely.”

 

Scarlet with embarrassment, the younger pulls away from the hug.

 

They look into each other’s eyes. Jisung sees his own reflection in the other’s. That’s when he knows that it is real. He has been hating being so dramatic about Jaemin’s business engagements, but the happiness he feels now is amazing.

 

His boyfriend is really here with him.

 

He’s _back in his arms_.

 

“I love you, hyung.”

 

Jaemin’s smile never leave his face as he replies, “I love you too.”

 

He pecks Jisung’s lips. “In fact, I’ve never stopped since the day I fell in love.”

 

Just by that statement, Jisung knows: he’s done for.

 

But at least Jaemin had the decency to hold his hand during their walk back home.

 

Once they have gotten in front of their dorm, Jaemin fumbles with his keys. When he finds the right one, he places a finger on his lips, signaling Jisung to stay quiet when he unlocks the door. Jisung nods in response and they enter.

 

Suddenly, the lights flicker on.

 

Jisung jumps and clings onto Jaemin who holds onto him just as quickly. Jisung shakes the hem of the latter’s shirt, looking at him anxiously. The older gives him a reassuring smile before scanning the area and widens his eyes once his gaze gets to the kitchen. Jisung follows his gaze and blanches, his expression full of guilt.

 

There he is.

 

Taeyong in his fluffy bunny robe looking like he’s about to kill somebody, hand on the light switch.

 

“T-Taeyong hyung,” Jaemin speaks up.

 

When Taeyong steps forward slowly, the couple back away at the same pace.

 

Jaemin stretches a hand out, his other hand on Jisung’s waist.

 

“P-Put that spatula down!” he stammers.

 

As if Taeyong would listen.

 

“You.”

 

The spatula would’ve smack Jaemin in the face if he hadn’t pushed his head back.

 

Jaemin snickers nervously, “I-It’s earlier than his usual time?”

 

“Early?” Taeyong chortles scarily, “It’s already time to cook our supper, and you said it’s early?” he shouts this time.

 

Jisung hides behind Jaemin more. Jaemin mentally slaps himself for forgetting that the group eats a late supper.

 

“W-We’re in time for supper!”

 

Taeyong opens his mouth, about to yell back when Jeno’s voice pierces through the silence.

 

“What’s with all the ruckus?” Jeno appears from his room.

 

But he stops at the scene: where everyone is staring right at him with Taeyong's spatula still touching Jaemin's neck.

 

Jaemin’s expression lights up as he mouths for his best friend to help him.

 

“Whoops, sorry,” Jeno smiles fearfully and walks backwards into his room, ignoring the pitiful person silently screaming for his help.

 

The lock clicks loudly, leaving everyone stun.

 

Jaemin curses under his breath but immediately beams when Taeyong snaps back at him.

 

“Haha... I’m sorry!” Jaemin screams as he runs off, pulling Jisung with him.

 

Jisung bellows with him. Taeyong roars Jaemin’s name as he busies himself with chasing both of them.

 

In the middle of the chaos, Taeil’s frustrated groan can be heard faintly.

 

“Where the fuck are you, Taeyong? You burnt the food! My favourite bacon!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please give me feedback in the comments below!


End file.
